Somewhere Only We Know
by emilyjasmine
Summary: A look at how Hermione finally got with her Severus, not a song fic.


_Somewhere only we know;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – i own nothing but the plot;_

_This is based loosely on the Keane song. I fell in love with this song when I heard Blain from Glee sing it and I just thought it would be perfect for my favourite couple in Harry Potter!_

When Hermione Granger looks back on her life, she sees many different levels of emotions. There's happiness when she finds out she's a witch and when she became best friends with Harry and Ron. There's worry when Harry is thought to be to heir of Slytherin and id made to be a champion in the Triwizard tournament. There's also love, not much but enough for her. Well she's been married since she was seventeen and she's still married to the same man so many years later. The man who is the father to her three children.

No one knew that they were married at first; it was all hushed up. The only people who knew were her and him. Dumbledore knew at the time, but he's gone now and he's never coming back. Everyone claims that it was her husband's fault, but it wasn't, not really.

oOoOo

When Severus had realised what Dumbledore wanted from him, he knew that it was going to affect his relationship with Hermione, the relationship that had started around Christmas in her fifth year; a few months after her sixteenth birthday. Just after he knew everything, he decided that he wanted to make it official with Hermione, just in case something happened to them with the present situation that was going on in the Wizarding world.

As he did many a nights, he wrote Hermione a note telling her to come to his office. When Hermione received it one late night in the common room, she sprang to her feet and ran to the dungeons, not stopping to answer Ron's questions.

Once she was there, she was surprised to see Dumbledore talking to Severus.

"Severus, what's going on?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I want us to get married, I want us to be official," Severus replied as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Is this legal?" She asked Dumbledore, blushing slightly at Severus' affection.

"Now you are of age it is," Dumbledore answer.

"Are you agreeable to this, Hermione?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, I love you, Severus," Hermione smiled and that was the first time she'd ever said it to him. The thing that surprised her the most was his reply.

"I love you as well Hermione, that's why I want this to happen," he replied and looked expectantly at Dumbledore, indicating that Hermione should also.

Then after a short ceremony led by Dumbledore it was official. Hermione Granger was now technically Hermione Snape, but no one would ever know. Not unless they both survived with was doubted by both of them.

oOoOo

It's the night when Harry and Dumbledore have gone to the cave; Severus knows that, he also knows that it is the night where he has to leave his wife behind.

He was bracing himself for what was about to happen when Flitwick rushed into his office announcing that there were Death Eaters in the castle. When the short man began questioning his motions about not rushing off immediately, he stupefied him and whisked away from his office, which was when he noticed Hermione and the Lovegood girl were there.

"Lovegood, go to my office, it seems that Professor Flitwick has fainted," he told her and he didn't watch her run off.

"Severus, be careful," Hermione told him. She knew what was going to happen, she'd been braced for it for weeks.

"I can't promise anything except this," he replied and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Hermione Snape." Then with that said, he made his way to the astronomy tower.

Dazed, it took Hermione a moment to remember Luna in her husband's office.

oOoOo

Hermione was at the top of the astronomy tower, it was just after Dumbledore's funeral and she was alone. She'd told the boys that she needed to be alone.

She was just about to make her way back downstairs when she heard footsteps approaching and a faint rustle of a cloak. She didn't even bother turning around, she knew who it was.

"I thought you'd be here," he muttered, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know anything, anymore," he replied.

She turned around and kissed him passionately. Both knew it was going to be the last time that they were going to be able to see, smell and feel each other. They didn't need any indication, their kiss led to them making love on top of the astronomy tower. They weren't the first and they definitely wouldn't be the last to do it there.

oOoOo

Time had passed and neither could stop thinking of each other. Hermione was now on the hunt for horcruxes with the boys but nothing was really going to plan. Ron had left them but he returned a few weeks later. She only really pretended to be angry at him; her anger was directed towards her husband.

Severus had bought them rings and had even bought Hermione an official engagement ring but she couldn't wear them on her finger. Instead they were on her chain that she had worn since she was little. She never took the necklace off; her rings were forever by her heart, her heart that belonged to Severus.

Her anger was at him because she thought that they would have been able to see each other at least once more after the astronomy tower incident, but nothing had happened. She missed him terribly. All she could do to sidetrack her emotions was to discuss with the boys the plans that they had to go see Luna's father.

oOoOo

Hogwarts was no longer the Hogwarts that Severus loved. The children he promised to protect were being cursed; his beloved teaching had disintegrated into his office thinking endlessly about Hermione. His wedding ring on his right hand instead of left and her picture was on his desk in front of him, if someone were to come in, the picture changed into his mother. His life was truly miserable and there was nothing he could do about it. He was no longer in charge of it, Voldemort was.

oOoOo

It was the time that the battle was about to commence. Death Eaters verses Hogwartians. Hermione was just desperate to find Severus before it was too late. She had medical supplies in her beaded bag. After the mishap at Godric's Hollow, once she was at Bill and Fleur's she'd asked for a snake venom antidote, and luckily enough, Fleur had had one.

She'd made the boys promise that if she disappeared somewhere, they wouldn't look for her or if she decided to stay somewhere, they had to go. She was glad that they'd promised because the time had come when it was needed.

She and they boys were in the tunnel towards the shrieking shack waiting for Voldemort to go. It was pure agony for her, knowing that Severus was so close but she couldn't go near him yet. When she finally could, she didn't expect to see what she did.

He was laying there, blood flowing endlessly from his body. He tried talking but he could hardly get his words out, but then a blue substance was leaking from him, not gas yet not liquid. Hermione conjured up a vase for Harry to scoop up the substance as she began to work on his neck.

"Hermione, come on, we don't have time, leave him!" Ron cried.

"NO!" She shouted in reply. "You go!"

Harry and Ron shared confused looks but didn't wait any longer; they ran with the memories and went back up to the castle.

It took a lot of effort from her, but she was able to free her husband from the venom. After a blood replenishing potion and a lot of dittany on his shoulder, Hermione sat back and held her breath. When she heard a slight cough and a gasp of "Hermione!" she knew that it had worked.

"Severus!" She cried and went back up to him and kissed him.

"I'm alive?" he questioned. "I shouldn't be." And then it dawned on him. Hermione was covered in blood and there were empty bottles around them. Severus didn't hesitate nor ask any more questions, he just pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her as passionately as he could. It was a while before they broke apart again.

"I've missed you so much Severus, but I need to go back to Harry, I need to know what's happened!" Hermione told him.

"I understand, but there is no way that I'm letting you out of my sight for the rest of tonight at least," Severus replied and he held his hand out for her to take.

Without any hesitation, she took his hand and they ran up to the castle, just in time to see Harry kill Voldemort. There were cries of celebration and kisses all around.

After a few moments, once the cheers had stopped Harry cried, "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

"I'm here," She replied quietly, still holding on to Severus hand, which mean that she was dragging him along over to Harry as she walked up to him.

"I'm so glad you're both safe," Harry told her and hugged her tightly. When they both noticed the looks on everyone's face they thought it best to explain. It was Severus who told everyone what had happened and everyone believed him and Kingsley Shacklebolt said that he didn't need a trial, he just needed to see the memories Harry had. Once that was done, Kingsley, the new Minister for Magic, announced Severus Snape as a free man.

oOoOo

It had been nineteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the Potters and the Snapes were making their way to the steamed filled train station together.

In the front, pushing their trolleys, were James Sirius Potter, the eldest son of Harry and Ginny and Chase Oscar Snape the eldest son of Severus and Hermione. Both boys were thirteen and were about to start their third year and they were both in Gryffindor.

Behind them, with their own trolleys, were Albus Severus Potter, the youngest son of Harry and Ginny and Jaden Romeo Snape the youngest Snape son. They were both eleven and about to start their first year. Jaden wanted to be in Slytherin like his father, and Hermione had to admit that he was probably going to end up there; he was the absolute double of Severus. Albus was the double of Harry, yet the house that he was going to be in was guess work until he was sorted.

There were two young girls with the group but they were both holding onto their father's arms. Lily Luna Potter was gripping tightly onto Harry and crying slightly, she was going to miss her brothers but she also wanted to join them. The other girl was Devin Alba Snape; she was the same age as Lily at nine and was to begging her father to let her go to Hogwarts too.

"No, Devin, you're not old enough. Don't worry though, the time will fly until then," Severus promised his little girl.

Hermione looked over to her husband and to where her daughter was gripping at his arm and then further over to where her sons were messing around the Potter boys. She was so proud of what had happened over the years. Her gaze lingered on the man that she'd called her husband for twenty years. She now proudly wore her rings on her ring finger and her name was now officially Hermione Snape. When her honey brown eyes met the black of his, they shared a knowing smile. Both secretly telling each other that if they were to go back in time to when he asked her to be his wife, she knew her answer would still be a yes. She was so in love with her husband and was glad that she never did have to let him go.

_Thank you for reading this. Please, please review it means so much to me :). I know it's not really like the song, but I couldn't bare one of them dying. I'm so sad that Severus dies in the book. R.I.P the Half Blood Prince, you'll always be remembered._


End file.
